A Mother's Love
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: It happened with all the parents with children in the zodiac. They're either really protective of their child, or they're absolutely repulsed by them.


**I've been tossing this oneshot for a while now. Ever since I saw the episode where Momiji told Tohru about his mother. I nearly burst into tears at his story. Well, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Momiji Sohma sat against the window of his father's hospital. He had one leg up on the window sill and the other dangling. His left arm was propped up by his knee and the other was was nestled in his lap. He sighed when he looked out into the streets. There were so many families. So many close knit families out there.

His hands unconsciously clenched the fabric of his pale blue shirt. He unclenched them quickly, not liking the strange feeling that was present in the pit of his stomach. It made his stomach hurt. Like he'd eaten too many sweets. He swung his other leg up and hugged them to his chest. He sighed before burying his face in his knees.

"Momma! I'm feeling better now!"

Momiji looked up at the sound of the shrill voice. It belonged to a little girl of about six years old. She was waving her arm around wildly as the man beside him picked her up and spun her around. The woman next to them softly smiled at the sight.

"I'm so glad, Mina. You gave us quite a scare," she said smiling. She took her husband's free hand and proceeded toward the elevator.

Momiji turned back to the window, not wanting to see anymore. That wish was short lived when he heard the girl shriek again. A young man was smiling in the elevator. He handed the girl a bouquet of balloons and a giant teddy bear.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, my imouto," he said with a grin.

Momiji saw the way that the couple looked at their eldest son. Their eyes held so much love for him. The girl squirmed out of her father's hands and leapt into her brother's.

"I love you, onii-chan!" she cried happily.

The elevator doors slid shut right afterward. His surroundings became blurry. He hastily brushed at his eyes and turned back to the window. "Why can't I have something like that?" he asked quietly.

His thoughts swirled over to Momo. How was she doing? She must have been happy, was she not? She had the love of their mother after all. Things must have been absolutely perfect for her. He never hated his little sister. She was only a child. What could she have done to make their situation the way it was?

Suddenly, he started thinking of his mother. Tears welled in his eyes at the mere thought of her. He remembered the day they had made the decision as if it'd happened the day before.

His mother was ashamed of him. Absolutely disgusted by him. She couldn't believe that she had given birth to a child of the zodiac.

_It happens with all the parents with children in the zodiac. They are either really protective of their child, or they are absolutely repulsed by them. _

These words were the only thing that gave him some form of comfort. The lack of his mother's love wasn't his fault. He was simply born that way. There was no way around it. The words provided an explanation, but they didn't provide a solution to end the pain in his heart.

He willed the tears to stop clouding his vision, but it was no use. They had angrily forced their way onto his eyelids and down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them. More would come out anyway, so why bother? He squeezed his eyes shut to at least stop the flow of tears when he heard the elevator doors slide open again. He dabbed his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and tried to fake a smile when he saw who was standing there.

A blonde girl was clutching her mother's skirt at the sight of the boy. The mother had cropped sandy hair and brown eyes that were very similar to Momiji's. She looked as if she was looking for someone when her eyes fell on Momiji. She strode over and sadly glanced at him.

"Momiji, doesn't your mother worry when you're out so late?" she asked.

He choked back his tears and put on his happiest face. "Oh no. She's fine with it. As long as I come home safe and sound."

Momo hid behind her mother's skirt with wide eyes. Momiji's mother let out a sigh. "Well, if she's alright with it…" she said walking away. "Be sure to look both ways before you cross the street!" she called over her shoulder.

He listened to the clicking of her heels. He caught a glimpse of Momo's curious face before tears had claimed his vision again.

"I will. Mom.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
